


A Pizza Tracer AU

by TieflingInTheSun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pizza AU, Slow Build, Soft Porn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieflingInTheSun/pseuds/TieflingInTheSun
Summary: This was requested to me a long time ago but i have never released it to the public. Now its here for everyone to see. It was not chosen as the best one but i am happy with the result.(Expect grammar edits,there was a fault on what i used to check and i'm working on a gramar fix)





	A Pizza Tracer AU

It was a cold monday, one of those mondays you want to roll up on your bed and never get up from bed and maybe, just maybe order a pizza instead of cooking.

But for Lena Oxton today was her night shift on the pizza parlor  _ Speedies.  _ She works as a delivery woman going around in a white and orange Lambretta scooter full of dirt and pizza stickers. It had a broken humming blue light on the front, Lena liked that bike no matter what her manager Angela told her.

-That thing just tracer the dirt

She had a really broken english she lived in london for barely a few years and learnt english really recently. She was originally swiss and she certainly demanded punctuality like one of those clocks they made,it didn't matter to tracer though angry german is just angry german.

-You late again

Of course she was late again she always had to stop by to spy on the other pizza place across the street to check for their newest deals catch them on time and get on top of them. The competition was more interesting to tracer than actually doing anything else on time.

-Chill love. I have some news.

She did not. Just another fight between Amélie and Gabriel made worse that weird cyber goth called  _ Sombra  _ or something else you know how this nicknames go they never tell you their real name unless you check the tag but she always hide it anyways. Tracer didn[t know why they fought she just new it and told it to her manager making it all overblown like an issue of the  _ Daily mail _ .

-Well, just please, come in time  _ liebling _ . We have jobs to do.

\- Gotcha.

Angela was like a second mother to Lena. She was always on top of her checking her every move making sure the delivers were on time that she was wearing the reglementary uniform always asking if the scooter had enough oil, etc. Lena liked her a bit for it usually nobody cares for the delivery woman it was good to have back up even if she always mocked her for her tight polo shirt. It was the standard for managers to wear them but they never fitted her properly with a bust bigger than her rib cage it was expected. Angela had serious back pains because of it. She kept a lot of painkillers on her she had to take them regularly and take the shirt of from time to time so she would not choke because of her breasts.

-You have a delivery to do. The papers and pizza are on the counter, i'll be in the back room for a while so if you don't see me call before enter,OK?.

\- Sure thing love, i'll be back for you three in a blink. 

\- Stop boob joke.

Lena ran away to her scooter pizza on hand before Angela had a chance to said anything to her. She sat on the scooter and placed the pizza box on the pizza trunk she had taped to the back which was just an empty fruit box with a thermal bag inside. She turned on the engine with a few key turns and maybe a swift kick to motor on the back. Securing the knot of her ascot and putting her second hand helmet with goggles and drove off into the narrow streets of London with a powerful thunder coming from the old Lambretta engine and a trail of blue tinted smoke reflecting the light on the front.

The order came from a new set of apartments in the richest part of the city and as Lena approached the roundabout and the streets opened before her and the golden light of the setting sun reflected on the front of the buildings as the signs of the shops irradiated strong beams of light into her goggles.

It was almost the limits of the city if london had ever had any.It was only green a few miles away. Lena got off the still shaking machine putting it against one of the street lights and securing it with a chain as  the glass gigants blocking the the few hours of sun left,forcing her to take the goggles of after getting the helmet secured on the back. As per usual Lena took the pizza from the box and her bag ready on her arm half opened ready for those sweet sweet tips. She rang in and immediately the giant glass entrance door opened letting her in. Just rich people and their tech stuff she wasn't afraid of it but she was shaking a bit only the more weird people don't answer. Last time a really annoying asian girl almost ripped her arms off while taking her order and worst of all, No tips!

The elevator got her to the right floor and banged the door with a happy tune.

-Cheers love!,the pizza is he...here.

It was the manager of Dark Crust the rival of Speedies herself Amélie lacroix. Lena was blown away by this and she, the woman always in a power suit mocking her and her old scooter was before here in sweatpants and a sports bra. Lena[s mind was just so blown not even words could come out of her mouth and she stuttered.

-A...er...mmm...e

-Can i just have my pizza you mumbling idiot?!

She took a deep breath and calmed herself a bit now just affected by the sight of the tall french woman less clothed than usual. At least she could manage a blush.

-Is this a trick of yours?

-Ce n'est pas ça, is just that i wanted pineapple pizza.

\- Don't you guys make pizza and stuff?

\- Of course we do is just that Gabriel says pineapple on a pizza goes against cooking law or whatever. He is too sensible about his recipes not unlike your premade pizzas.

A moment of silence was shared right there and there at least a solid minute of Lena just looking at LaCroix with a crimson line across her face and hundred different emotions running through her mind. Then she just pulled the boxes slowly forward trying to see properly since the skies had darken and there was but shimmer of light from a tv inside. She took them from Lena's hands making a slight contact that immediately made Lena squeal.

-OH LORD YOU ARE SO COLD!

-How much?

\- Ah… twelve pounds.

She pulled a bunch of paper bills from her bra and paid her fifteen. Lena took the money from her, still as cold as a normal bill coming from someone's purse but smelling of expensive perfume lots of it. The smell almost knocked her out.

\- Shit…

Oxton saw a storm start from LaCroixs large window panels roaring in the skies as thunder made the glasses tremble.

-My scooter now i'm going to get my ass frozen in the way back bloody hell.

\- You can stay inside for a while and leave when the storm is over i don't want to get blamed for the loss of Speedies only night deliverer. I'll give you a towel after so you can clean the seat a bit. Maudit british weather.

LaCroix turned her back to her living room and place the pizza boxes in the table facing the tv while lena entered the building like a rabbit nearing crocodile infested waters.

She closed the door behind her with the puss of a button on the kitchen while taking a pizza cutter and as she came out the kitchen again she stared at Oxton with a deadly look on her face.

-Do you brits know any etiquette? No jackets inside.

She was so nervous she left it on and the second LaCroix told her to take it off she almost threw it across the room and ran of to the sofa putting her hands in the gap between her legs looking down to the floor. She was embarrassed,she felt guilt that tall woman with a ponytail was bringing up some mixed feelings into Lena's head swarming with dark thoughts maybe she needed the cold shower the storm was bringing down on the streets of london.

-Hey are you ok?

\- Yeah, i am...i'm fine love.

She leaned to cut some pizza while tracer stud there like a statue unmoving while staring at the TV that was playing some french movie that Oxton sould barely grasp even with the subtitles on her head was not with her anymore still lost on her own thoughts only distracted by the friendly offering of a slice of pizza made by LaCroix that was there. Sitting right across her. In sweatpants and a sports bra half her body exposed it was like staring at the women on the runways with the small difference of her blue tinted skin and yellow golden eyes staring at the movie.

-Ah...can i ask something?

-Ouai.

-Why are you blue?

She stared at her with the usual blank stare, it was a beautiful stare like it was just pumping her hearth.

-Well...I used to be a model in Paris but i took a new diet that would help me and my husband,also a model, maintain our bodies. We only needed to take a bunch of natural sulfur pills.

-I see…

-It turned our skin blue and my husband died of an overdose i shouldn't have told him to take them with cocaine bad idea. I lost my career and i ended up here opening a snobbish pizza place.

-Sorry about that love.

\- It's fine,it's not your fault cherie.

That word got on her head she was it in the movie a second ago but was it flirty or just that she made her feel sad she couldn't tell. So she kept on looking at the screen alongside her.

By the time the movie ended the rain had stop LaCroix jumped out of the sofa and got walking immediately.

-Let us get you that towel shall we?

Tracer followed her to the bathroom door a bit numb after having sitted down for so long but feeling much better.

-What do you mean by us?

At that moment that she just peaked a bit in the room the tall woman grabbed her by the ascot and kissed her with passion. This time Oxton had no questions and both entered the room the door closing behind them with a strong slam.

  
  


**_Tracer was missing for the rest of her shift._ **


End file.
